


Sky of the Damned

by CreepingSoul



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Canon? What is canon?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: Tsunayoshi was abandoned, but he found himself.That little seven year old boy, cannot be tainted, cannot be broken, and cannot be hidden.He shines, so bright, that no darkness is able to dim him.Their Sky has no bounds, his core knows no limits, so he draws in unbounded elements, pained souls, broken cores, and suffering people to his loving arms.And slowly, he begins to heal.





	1. Prologue

On a first look, the Sawadas are your everyday family, with a cool, popular and charming son; a ditzy, naive and motherly housewive; and a father who works from 8 to 5 on weekdays and utterly loves his family, he can always be seen with that stupidly goofy smile on his face.

When you see them you can't help but smile and think about how picture-perfect they look.

 

* * *

 

 

But that's where reality comes kicking in, because appearances can be deceiving.

And perfection is just an illusion.

 

Because behind that white-picket fence, lies a forgotten soul; scorned and abused by those who were supposed to love him; scarred and hurt, but never hopeless, for he knows his destiny is more than this.

He forgives, but never forgets; he accepts and embraces, he gives seconds, even sixth chances and goes on; he defies, holds his ground and never breaks.

For his will is more than we can comprehend.

 

So take a second look, and even a third, observe and take note of what happens behind those closed doors.

 

That cool, popular and charming boy becomes a coward unable to stand up for others; that housewive so nice and soft-spoken becomes a cold, indifferent woman; and that goofy man that loves his family turns into a cold-blooded man with eyes full of hatred and disgust.

But that boy. That boy with the caramel-colored gravity defying hair, those honey-brown colored orbs, pale complexion, eyes full of determination and a purity so bright it can clean and free everyone under his presence of their sins.

That one little seven year old boy, cannot be tainted, cannot be broken, and cannot be hidden, for when he awakens he will shine, _so bright_ , that no darkness in the world will be able to dim him.

For now he remains silent, still, awaiting for the right time to come.

The time for freedom. The time when his destiny begins. The time when he comes alive.

 

* * *

 

 

_The clock is ticking._

Click. _Clock._ Click. _Clock._ Click. _Clock._ Click. _**CLOCK.**_


	2. the calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first I was afraid, I was petrified,
> 
> thinking I couldn't live without you by my side,
> 
> and I've been spending nights
> 
> thinking how you did me wrong,
> 
> and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along.
> 
> -Gloria Gaynor, I Will Survive

For as long as he could remember, Tsuna has always been alone.

There used to be a time when he was allowed in the upper level, but it all changed when he was 4 and the blond man called Iemitsu said that his boss, an old man with greying hair was coming by to see _"his precious Gio-kun, you should see how handsome he is, he will be just like daddy when he grows up~"_  and that obviously resulted in him getting thrown to the basement like a rag doll and locked in there for five days, -the duration of the mans visit-, with just three liters of water, two loafs of bread and a flimsy blanket to keep himself safe from the biting cold.

Luckily the basement had a simple bathroom that consisted of a toilet, a hole in the floor where you could wash your hands and a corner where a tube dripped a small amount of water when you turned the handle, there was only one so that meant that the default temperatura was ice cold, but he had to make do with what he had.

After that day it all went downfall, even more so, since they decided that he should stay in the basement where he belonged, under their feet, so they left him food to last him for weeks so that they didn't have to see him more than was strictly necessary, mostly it was canned foods, instantaneous ramen cups, some loafs of bread, and around 4 gallons of water. As for cutlery they only gave him a dog bowl, they said that he was no more than an animal, a pair of chopsticks and a plastic cup. He also had a used microwave and a handkerchief, they also left a package of toilet paper.

And thus, at 4 years old Tsuna was left to either fend for himself or rot to death in the basement of their two story dream-house.

He wasn't really surprised by this turn of events, since even though he was only four he had always known that he was not welcomed in their three-person family, his sires never paid him any attention, and they never took care of his basic needs, therefore he had to learn to take care of himself since he was practically a baby, he never had a childhood and thus had to grow up and mature much faster if he wanted to survive.

But he didn't mind, since he had the energy inside of him, that got him through the cold nights and helped avoid his death-via-hypothermia, it also assured him that he was not going to be alone forever, that he would find people to call his _family_ , to call _**his own**_ , and he decided that he had to survive, for those who would in the future become everything to him, after all he could not meet people if he was no longer alive.

It was all going well, as well as being imprisoned in an old basement could be, until a year later the blond man, -Iemitsu he was called apparently since that was what the woman, Nana and the other kid, Giotto seemed to call him-, appeared in the basement carrying something in his hands, they seemed to clink and make a weird sound when they met, he couldn't really see what was being held in his hands since it was dark and he was still somewhat dazed, -he had been taking a nap-, but the energy inside told him, warned him _to get away_ , _to run_ , _to leave_ , that he was not going to like what it was, and indeed he did not.

 

* * *

 

Iemitsu was carrying a 5 meters long (196.85 inches) steeled chain with a metal collar at the end.

Seeing Tsunas reaction an unpleasant smirk crawled up his face, _"I see you're not so stupid, now since I can't have you trying to leave here or escape and blab to someone"_ which was a stupid concept in and of itself, since he had been here for a little bit more than a year and had never attempted such things _"I will just have to make sure you can't leave this room, and yes, I could have put more locks on the door but I feel that a collar and a leash suits an animal like yourself more"_ a belly laugh parted from his mouth as if he had just told the joke of the year, then the smirk made it's return and plastered itself to his face for the duration of the installment.

He punched Tsuna beforehand to make sure that he wouldn't try to get past him and that he stayed unconscious until the chain was safely joined to the wall, the weight felt a little heavy in his hand, but that would ensure that the _animal_ could not have much movility, he also got a Herm Sprenger Stainless Steel Black Neck Tech dog collar, he had asked the store clerk to give him the best collar to keep a rabid dog in his place, and they told him that the spikes on this one would avoid much problems from the pet, he just had to get the right size so the inward spikes only put pressure on the dog instead of piercing the skin, Iemitsu purposefuly told them that it was a small dog, but it tended to go crazy without explanation, _-of course this was all bullshit he came up with on the moment, so that they gave him a smaller size-_.

When he put he collar around the brunet he made sure that it was so tight that there wasn't even enough space for a finger to fit in between flesh and steeled collar.

He was sure that it would cause irritation and pierce the skin, he hoped with some luck that it would go near the jugular and **it** bled to death or something, seriously such a lowly thing as this animal shouldn't even exist.

He knew it would be worthless from the moment his darling Nana was pregnant, but they couldn't abort or she wouldn't be able to bear more children in the future, they wanted a big family after all, so they put up with it for 9 months, Nana never went out of the house during that period, and the cover-story was that she was out visiting some relatives on the far coast of Japan, they couldn't let others know about the trash that was growing inside of her.

So when the time finally came and the 9 months were done and over with, they didn't go to the hospital but hired a woman who helped at home-births and brought her all the way from Kyoto, it was born with no problems, the woman got her pay and she went on her merry way. Of course since no ties could be left undone the woman experienced a _terrible accident_ about a week after.

Indeed, bad luck, who would know that she would be murdered by robbers at her own house. So of course since its birth wasn't registered in an hospital no one but them knew of the existence of the thing and they intended to keep it that way, that's why they had to keep it under lock and key, but it seemed too little so they had decided to leash it, that would surely keep all the bases covered.

They only left it enough food and water so that it would survive. Sure, they wanted it dead but they weren't going to _kill_ **it** _themselves._

If it died because it couldn't feed itself or take care of the basics then that was  **great**.

But it seemed as if luck was on the animals side and it had thus survived, so they were going to up the difficulty, let's see if it survived getting pierced alive.

And it was with that final thought that an evil glint made its way to the mans eyes and the smirk curved more so it looked bloodthirsty, and he finally left the lower level and went upstairs to take a bath and get rid of any lingering scent or trace of the animal on him, then  to kiss his darling Nana and enjoy the feast that she surely had cooked already.

 

* * *

 

_And it was with this action that the ball started really rolling, and everything changed._


	3. every end is a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain that you've been feeling,
> 
> Can't compare to the joy that's coming.
> 
> -Romans 8:18

Two years have passed and summer has come, which means vacation time for every children, - _all but one_ -, on the lowest level of an average house there can be found a boy, humming a tune, or sometimes reading a book, or maybe even meditating, yet no one knows of his existence, hidden since birth and cast away to the darkness by those supposed to love him he has never seen the outside world, all he has is a small window where sun peeks in from time to time, were he to die no one would care, should he go missing no one would look, yet there is no sadness in his gaze, only anticipation and a warmth in those orbs for people he has yet to meet.

Chained like a dog, yet he walks with the grace and pride akin to that of a beast, they will try to break him but never succed, because a beast cannot be tamed by those who try to take away its freedom.

 

* * *

 

_So the day has come,_ russet orbs blik repeatedly _–finally-_ is the first thought a certain brunet has when he opens his eyes, darkness flooding his vision.

Taking a few moments to adjust he rolls over so he is on his back, and when he thinks it is enough he stretches his joints to get rid of the ache that sleeping on the floor leaves on his body.

He's gotten used to it, he even takes comfort in it, it's like a reminder to himself, saying  _I am still alive, still here, I have not lost_ , so even though the ache never goes away he welcomes it with open arms, because it's one of the things that remain a constant in his life, _not for much longer though_ is what he thinks with a little quirk to his lips, in what would seem a small attempt of a smile were it not for the chapped lips and slight melancholic tinge it brings.

Sighing he thinks back to _**That Day.**_

He still remembers the desperation he felt, when all he saw was precious crimson liquid leaving him, _the ache in his neck_ , _the pressure_ , _the pain_ , and that clarity in which he felt as each batch of skin separated, _**inch for inch**_ with every movement he made, until he was forced to stay still, waiting for death to come and pick him up.

And he remembers thinking _maybe he had forgotten him too_ and how the moment he felt his consciousness slip away his intuition rang, loud and clear, desperate like him, in an attempt to keep him  awake, to keep him alive.

It reminded him why he had never given up.

What kept him breathing each and every day he had to spend in this hell hole, - _LIVE_ **OURS** _FIGHT_ **HOME** _STAY-_ the words kept ringing in his ears. 

_That's right,_ he slowly began to regain control of his senses, _I still haven't met them, I haven't seen them, I can't leave, -not yet-, I can't die like this, I want to meet them, I want to live, to be happy,_ _ **no**_ _, I won't die, ' ,_ with his resolve strengthened and clear he felt a swirl of heat running through his veins, and as a feeling of peace overwhelmed him he felt excruciating pain for a moment until it was gone, he thought that was all.

And then the next second he saw a blinding light – _warm_ _ **fire**_ _mine_ \- and all he remembers is blackness.

Everything became different that day, and he wears that reminder as a mark etched on the skin of his neck, decorated with wide scars of red and blotches of mangled flesh that fought to come together again, the result of skin once torn apart being brought together once more.

But just like a shattered vase which parts have been glued together, the lines in which they were once apart are as clear as day and for everyone to see, it stays as a reminder of how close he came to his demise, forever carved on him he wears it proudly, for it is a sign of a battle fought and won, with his life as the prize, and it marks a new beginning as well as the entrance of a very exuberant 'Uncle'.

He stops his reminiscence from the old days and pays attention to the sound of something being dragged around what he remembers as the living room.

Who knows, he's been here so long they could've made a strip club out of the upper levels and he would not know best.

 

* * *

 

_**(The story of how a 7 year old Tsuna came to know what a strip club even is will be left for another time, since the person responsible for said gained knowledge is still reflecting on his actions and currently on a break from sake –or any kind of liquor actually-.)** _

* * *

For the past week or so he has been hearing loud sounds from above, _and his intuition has been ringing non-stop._

It keeps waking him up at odd hours of the night, but since it's more of a happy tune that oddly reminds him of _You are my sunshine_ , instead of an intense melody like that piano tune that appears on every horror story he is forced to believe that whatever it is that's happening up there means good news to him, if not everybody else.

His intuition has learned well to distinguish the feelings it wants to convey, though it chose to do so through songs.

But well it could have been worse, who knows what would have happened if it had chose the option of Shakespearean speech, _ugh_ , the shivers.

Well, I think this deserves a mental pat in the back for a job well done, _-pat pat-_ good job Minion, good job.

 

* * *

 

_**(Tsuna named it that after it became a mouthful saying** **Intuition** **every sentence.** _

_**Besides, it was practically his only friend so it was logical that it got a name too.** _

_**So when he joined the first and last two letters and it read** **Inion** **he discovered that it sounded similar to Minion so he decided to roll with it.** (Tsuna logic) _

_**He still remembers the first time he told his Uncle how he had named it, he got a splash of soup straight to the face.** _

_**Yeah, never giving news again while he's eating, he learned that lesson after he told him he learned where babies came from and got a face full of rice and salmon bits. Not a pleasant experience. At all.)** _

* * *

As the day wore on, Minion kept buzzing in the forefront of his mind, and it kept getting louder and louder with each hour that came past, until it went completely still and everything was quiet, that was when he heard the tell-tale sound of the door being open, and the loud footsteps that followed coming down the creaky stairs identified the person that now came into light as Iemitsu Sawada.

When the man stopped at the last step he seemed to be observing everything that came into view and when his gaze fell on one slim brunet his features made a 180 degree change and all you could see in his previously calm and considerating gaze was disgust, hate and a little bit of smug satisfaction if you looked deep enough, Tsuna didn't know what Iemitsu was so joyed about but he guessed he was about to find out.

_And find out he did._

"You're leaving" _Well, hello to you too,_ seriously, no manners, where have all the gentleman gone, _probably to a strip club_ , his mind supplied.

Well, leaving aside his wayward mind and child-innappropiate humour, Tsuna tried to listen to whatever the blond was saying, but he seemed so excited to be kicking him out that all he could save from the blabbering was the general idea of the situation.

Which consisted in 'we're moving somewhere else' 'we don't want you to come with us' 'therefore we're throwing you out on the street' and don't let us forget the 'and I hope you die' very non-subtly implied.

 

* * *

 

Now with his piece said Iemitsu walked out right where he came in from - _no duh, what's he gonna do? Levitate through the wall? Dumb-dumb-_ I almost regret the day I learned how to sass… but then no, it was the best day ever, so I'll just have to deal with random sassy commentaries courtesy of myself and a singing Minion.

Coming back to the world outside Tsunas disturbingly sassy mindscape everything Iemitsu just said finally sinked in, and a weight seemed to have lifted from the young childs' chest.

For a moment his breathing seemed to have stopped only to come back full force, all of his feleings came tumbling down, - **shock**. happiness.  _pain_.  **grief**. joy.  _sadness_.  **anticipation**. hurt.  _fear._ **resignation**. melancholy- his knees were trembling, soft tremors rocked his body minutely and his mind was a jumbled mess _–more so than usual-._

His previously silent Minion came back louder than ever blaring _**finally**_ _ours_ _ **home**_ _search_ _ **free**_ in an incessant repeat sequency.

Finally falling to his knees Tsuna let the first tear drop, and just as if a dam had been broken others followed, **one. _two_.three. _four_ ** gulps of air, sobs wracked his body, shivers crawled up his spine as he heaved one big breath after the other, the collar on his neck a prescence that grounded him and the sound of the chains hitting the floor continuously assaulting his ears.

He continued to stay curled up like bundle of flesh on the floor until all that was left of him was a pile of mush spent from all the crying, his limbs felt heavy and his mind was hazy, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his throat felt sore; the coppery taste of blood assaulted his tongue so he got up.

Gathering some water in his trembling hands he brought it up to his lips and took a sip, taking it all the way down his throat just so he could spit it out again along with the crimson liquid staining the cement floors.

Deciding that it was enough for now, Tsuna began to _think_ , he was going to be free, finally free after so long, so what did he do now? **Pack**.

With that thought in mind Tsuna took out a small satchel bag _-he had found it carelessly thrown behind a cabinet around a year ago-_ put it on the floor near the bundle of sheets that was his bed in the corner and went to the far corner of the basement.

He kneeled and touched around the bricks until he found one that was loose, having located the one he needed he pulled at the corners until the brick fell off, putting it sideways he began digging in the hole that had appeared. 

He felt something thin brush his finger and pushed more of his hand inside it; patting the place where he felt something he found what he was looking for and grabbed it between his thumb and index finger, easily pulling it out.

Once in front of him Tsuna started to put the brick back into the hole.

Having finished he stood up and brushed the dirt and small pieces of brick that collected in his pants, considering his clothes to be clean enough he picked up the small rectangular piece of plastic and went back to where the satchel was.

Once there he cleaned the small thing and it revealed a credit card his Uncle had given him when he turned 6, he said he would need it someday, for when he got out of here, _(he once thought it to be a mere fantasy)_ and now it was finally time to use it.

He opened the bag and placed the card on the zipped pocket inside, then he went to a cabinet that was across the room and took out the books that were guarded there, once they were all out he reached for the sleek compact device that was on the very back of the furniture, and once he had it placed above the cabinet he began filling the empty space with the books once again.

Finished with that he took the device and some cables and put it on the satchel as well; it was a small computer that Uncle had brought as a gift along with the credit card, he said that there were things he needed to learn on his own, and that it would do him good to explore a little bit.

He did as told and fell in love with the internet.

So many things, so much information, it was all there for him to see, and once Uncle had said that he was enough well versed in exploring the web he thaught him other things.

Such as how to make a fake identity, how to create an untraceable bank account, and how to hack into websites as well, _(though he wasn't really good at any of those things he was getting better, and he would continue to practice)_ he said that it would all come in handy and he didn't doubt it, after all the proof was happening right now.

And since all of his belongings consisted of those two things he decided to put some of the warmer clothes he had in the satchel as well, they were all hand-me-downs from Giotto so they were quite big on him, but they were warm and kept him cozy in the winter so that was all that mattered.

He went to a cabinet on the left of the bathroom and took out a pair of pants that he could tie so it would fit him, a long-sleeved shirt and a denim jacket, he also took a scarf and hid it in the bag, he put on some sandals and went to sit.

He grabbed a hair brush along the way and started brushing his hair; he had long chestnut colored hair, he had never cut it since he was born so now it reached down to his knees.

Uncle had once offered to cut it for him but he refused, he liked his hair, it was a part of him, and he liked the weight of his hair flowing from side to side whenever he moved. He finished brushing his locks and braided it to one side, picking the ribbon that was beside the bowl of food he quickly tied it to the end of the braid so it wouldn't come apart.

He hugged the bag close to his chest and waited, what felt like hours passed and finally footsteps sounded through the basement.

Tsuna felt someone pull roughly on the chain, and it made the spiked collar pierce his skin once more.

Holding back a gasp he hissed in pain beneath his breath, and looked up to the person responsible.

_Of course it was Iemitsu;_ he was standing there with a huge grin, looking like the cat that got the canary.

He gave on last sharp pull to the chains as if calling for a wild animal to remember it's place and stepped back to watch as the blood dripped down the newly made punctures in his neck. He hummed in satisfaction at the view it presented him and he stepped forward once more.

Tsuna didn't move, it would only make it worse, he stayed quiet while Iemitsu grabbed the collar and bit back another gasp at the throbbing feeling in his neck; it was only made worse by the blond man rough-handling him like a doll.

A click was heard and soon after he felt the collar being taken away. The trickling of blood was starting to form a puddle on the ground beneath him, but he couldn't do anything as he was harshly pulled up to his feet with just enough time to grab his bag before being dragged up the stairs;  _this was it_ , this was the moment he had been waiting for so long.

He steeled himself as he was hauled out the basement door, and barely had time to notice how empty it looked; no furniture, no decorations, no nothing, they really were moving.

It didn't matter though as he was hurled down the pavement with enough force to take his breath away _**–and it's definitely not in the romantic sense he had read about before-**_ but in the 'I feel like I'm going to puke out a lung if I don't get my dose of O2' kind of sentiment.

He heard footsteps getting further away and heard them stop.

Then the sound of a door being shut reached his ears, a car was ignited and he barely had enough sense of mind through his hazy vision to roll away from a pair of screeching tires that were heading his way. He remained laid on the street for a while more until his vision was no longer blurred.

He touched his neck and his hand came back stained in crimson.

He searched through the small belongings he had until he found the scarf he had packed beforehand, took it out and began to roll it around his neck asa makeshift bandage; the stark color black would hide well the red that seeped through the fabric.

 

* * *

 

Now that he was more assured that he would not bleed out any moment soon he took a moment to observe everything around him, all he could see was darkness, a few lamp posts down the street and the surrounding houses.

Then he looked up at the sky and drew in a sharp breath; it was the first time he had seen the sky, he had seen pictures of it before of course, but the little window in the basement did not allow him to look outside, so this was his first time seing the wide expanse of nothing up there in person, spattered with small lights _–stars, he remembers they are called stars-_ he has never seen something so beautiful, and just the sight of it makes it all the more real.

He really is free, there are no chains to drag him down, no locks to keep him caged, he can walk as far as he wants, he can see all that he wishes to, he can finally start living.

The thought makes him giddy, but he needs to get away, to get out of this town _–Namimori-_ he will need to find somewhere to sleep in tonight.

With that thought Minion started buzzing, it said to go down the path to the left, so that way he went.

 

* * *

**He walked for two hours being directed by Minion until it told him to stop, and as he looked up he came across a sign that read: _ **Welcome to Kokuyo Land**_.**

 

* * *

**_And as he took his first step into town, a chapter of his life ended._ **

**_But with each ending comes a new beginning._ **

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I would like to notice you all that i am transfering this story to AO3 from my ff.net account and I will thereby post any new chapters here. :) 
> 
> NOTES: In this story Tsuna will obviously be OOC! to the Tsuna we know from canon, what with his background story and everything.   
> But since that is the point in fanfics I hope you all like it. 
> 
> He won't be weak, or depressed, I intend to make my Tsuna as a strong-willed character that takes on life as it comes, and welcomes everyone with open arms since he understands the harships of life and knows that there is a story behind each person.
> 
> I don't intend to make Tsuna an OP character, but considering that this is the KHR universe some suspension of logic will be needed on some parts. It is likely that it will roll in between a mix of dark and crack so just letting you know. :D
> 
> I would also appreciate very much if you told me what you think of my writing style, because sometimes I think that it's a little weird so I would like to hear your opinions too.


End file.
